harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dementor
Lethifolds Lethifolds share are similiar to dementors: they are a black cloak like creature that is repelled by the Patronus Charm. Could there be some kind of link between the two? I didn't want to put it in here because it seems like speculation, but what do you think? --kaiiiak 21:16, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Personally, I think so. They seem similar -perhaps a Dementor is a lethifold thay has consumed to many humans (hence the skeleton on a Dementor). —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Snoops619 (talk • ) }| }|}}. ::I think the difference is that: ::*What you have mentioned about the skeleton on a dementor. ::*Plus the fact that it isn't mentioned about how the atmosphere is changed when you are around a lethifold. ::Mainly I agree that they are very similar. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 83.216.136.168 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :::Also, they are both repelled by the Patronus Charm (Expecto Patronum), which is a very specific charm with one common purpose. I would imagine that Dementors are a specific breed of Lethifold. [[User:BlueCaper|'Blue'Caper]] (talk) 14:04, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Do you know the theory of evolution? I think that Lethifolds evolved differently to Dementors because of their habitat. I am saying almost same thing as you are BlueCaper only differently. --Informous Charm III (talk) 19:40, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Squibs * I don't remember it ever being revealed the Figg was lying in the trial? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 70.178.196.172 (talk • ) }| }|}}. * It wasn't in the trial, Someone was discussing it to someone in one of the books about her lying. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 83.216.136.168 (talk • ) }| }|}}. * Or an "inconsistency within canon". AnthonyAppleyard 22:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) *I think Rowling revealed it somewhere.... can't remember where though --Ima Wiz Iway amway Imagineway Izardway. 18:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :It was in an interview given after OotP came out. She said Mrs. Figg lied. Squibs cannot see dementors, but she knew what an attack would be like and wanted to help out Harry at his trial. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 18:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) A dementor's kiss A dementor's kiss is worse than death.You will stay alive,but you won't be able do anything because a dementor has eaten your soul.It is something you never want to happen to you.It is dreadful and terrible.It's worse than getting your hands cut off.If you have seen this happen,be careful because a dementor might have seen you and want to suck your soul. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 207.69.137.39 (talk • ) }| }|}}. Class Does anybody know what class the Ministry of Magic gave dementors? I think it is class XXXX. - Tyminator1 (Talk) 00:35, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :It's never stated. The only reference to MOM classifications is in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and the Dementor isn't included. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 07:54, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::It seems to me that it would probably be XXXXX (Dementor's kiss=worse than death).24.144.151.36 22:47, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::Dementors wouldn't be included in the classification if they are not considered beasts... -Matoro183 (Talk) 01:23, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Why do they where those annoying cloaks, I don't really think they are born with them do you? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 83.216.136.168 (talk • ) }| }|}}. I don't think dementors are born. I'm pretty sure I read somewhere that they just multiply. Gryffindor1991 04:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Actually according to J.K Rowling, they breed like fungi. Class If a sphinx is counted as a beast then why isn't a dementor. If it did have a class I would give it maybe XXXX or maybe even XXXXX. I may not give it 5 as there is a charm against and many others in XXXXX class don't have a charm for wizards and witches to use. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 83.216.136.168 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :The classes are from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real) as far as I know so...unless its classified in there we don't put up a classification here. There has be a source for it, we don't just make it up cause we feel like it. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 14:11, 22 June 2008 (UTC) The reason a Dementor is not a beast is because it is a non-being which is said on the actual page whereas a sphinx is. --Informous Charm III (talk) 19:44, November 23, 2015 (UTC) FA The intro really needs to be rewritten before the time comes for it to be up on the main page.-- 20:44, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :I've rewritten it to be longer and more detailed, though it might still need a little cleaning up. Oread 10:41, 17 August 2008 (UTC) what happens to the soul -- 14:54, 3 November 2008 (UTC) When a person is subjected to the kiss, what happens to them in the afterlife? Can they 'move on' etc without a soul, or are they destroyed utterly forever? surely, if somebody's soul is gone, they shouldn't be able to go to any aferlife? i haven't been able to find any answers to this, but if anyone can, i would appreciate it if they added it to the article thanks :It's never been stated in the books or by Rowling, so I'm afraid we don't know. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 15:05, 3 November 2008 (UTC) We don't no for sure, but Rowling said that Voldemort wasn't able to pass into the afterlife because his sould was so damaged, so I'd imagine It would be he same if you had no soul at all. Jayce Carver Talk 15:14, 3 November 2008 (UTC) What about when the Universe ends? The Dementors would be destroyed, so could the souls they have comsumed be released, allowing the person access to the afterlife? 19:47, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, without a soul, you cant even access the "limbo" i guess, so basically, it just dissapears... What do they do with the souls? What do dementors do with the souls they suck out of people? Do they eat them, like food? Prissymis 20:35, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Likeliest. If a duck swallows a frog, there is no point looking for the frog next day. AnthonyAppleyard 22:13, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Probably float away Speedysnitch 04:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Or they store it like camels and keep it and eat it gradually Informous Charm III (talk) 19:47, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Appearances In which version of game 2 are they mentioned?--Rodolphus 16:31, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :I found an FAQ that mentions them in the PS2 version: http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/file/561368/20858 Nick O'Demus 21:31, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Voldemort How would he last in a close encounter with a Dementor? Personally, I think he wouldn't have much trouble since he is just about as evil as they are, and he is devoid of feelings such as love and sadness. Still, he might feel a little on edge because he might feel the presence of his "filthy" Muggle lineage, but thats just a thought. Does anyone think that either one of them is worse than the other? Who would you rather be within 3 feet of, Voldemort, or a Dementor? --Mateo22 18:32, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Voldemort. Dementors give me the creeps, even if they aren't real D: What would happen if You Know Who were given the Dementor's Kiss? 04:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :The part of his soul in his body would be destroyed. Since his consciousness seems to be tied to that particular part of his soul, he most likely would have been unable to act independently. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 05:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think that the dark lord would be very appetizing for a dementor, considering that they're both allies in the battle of good versus evil. Remember that the dementors turned into voldemort's loyal servants after revolting in Azkaban. ~Shentino Other ways against Dementors There may be another way of repelling a Dementor besides the Patronus Charm, as Harry Potter disagreed with Professor Snape on the best method for confronting one when it was the subject of a report in Sixth Year.2 This implies that there are other methods, which seems further likely given that most Dark Wizards are apparently unable (or unwilling) to produce a Patronus Charm. It'd be interesting to get know - which methods specifically (except Patronus Charm) can expel the Dementors? In the fifth book Harry tells to his uncle that "it's the only thing that has effect on them". Or give please a link/number of chapter with this report in the sixth book because I don't remember anything like this. Thanks in advance. --Microcell 15:03, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I wondered if it might have something to do with occlumency. Shutting down those parts of your mind that will come to the fore in a dementor attack might do it, or might even prevent the dementor realising you're there. Also, Snape is described as a "superb" occlumens, and it's even a force of habit for him what with all the interaction with Voldemort, so he may find it easier to use occumency than to cast a patronus charm - Tim :The other methods, whatever they are, are never specified. Of course, it could just be Snape being disagreeable again. In the Scholastic edition of HBP, it's in ch.21, p.448. - Nick O'Demus 16:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :I wondered if it might have something to do with occlumency. Shutting down those parts of your mind that will come to the fore in a dementor attack might do it, or might even prevent the dementor realising you're there. Also, Snape is described as a "superb" occlumens, and it's even a force of habit for him what with all the interaction with Voldemort, so he may find it easier to use occumency than to cast a patronus charm - Tim :*here's a method: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - --- 17:28 7 of july 2010. ::I believe Dementors can fly... or is that just in the movies? --Ima Wiz Iway amway Imagineway Izardway. 18:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::They fly in the movies, glide in the books. I suppose the nargles are behind it. 00:10, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Its probably just offensive/defensive spells on general, like Repello or Depulso (though they might have Spell resistance, which probably makes the Patronus Charm all the more valuable). Hmm, actually, thats a thought...To BTS!Green Zubat 19:41, August 8, 2011 (UTC). :In the last book, remember how Harry used the resurection stone, and as he passed the dementors nothing happened to him? it's like the souls of those he loved were protecting him.... weird. :There may be a clue in Ron's essay on Snape's other methods to fight dementors. His spell-checking quill fails and mispells the words "augury" and "belligerent." Now, Ron is not the best source on magical theory, but lets assume for a moment these two terms are relevant, and lets assume that JKR included them for a reason. "Augury" is an attempt to fortell the future by observing he flight of birds. Is it possible that birds flee from dementors, and that by observing birds you will be able to find a path to avoid them? "Belligerent" could have benen an adjective to refer to the actions of dementors, but that doesn't seem quite right (again, though, it is Ron.) Perhaps dementors are like bears and if you move as to attack them, rather than run away in fear, they will retreat? :It all boils down to the question if JKR chose those words for a specific reason, or whether she just thought they were fun words for the quill to mis-spell. Wva (talk) 16:43, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Second Life * The inevitable has happened :: I have just found a Dementor avatar available on Second Life, on DarkDharma Avatar Isle, Dacia (227, 69, 24). (I have no connection with whoever made it.) AnthonyAppleyard 21:41, May 28, 2010 (UTC) * And as a name of a pop music group: http://www.voicesfromthedarkside.de/interviews/dementor.htm *: See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dementor_(disambiguation) *: AnthonyAppleyard 16:37, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Abilities Hope you dont mind my change to the abilities section. I think its good. The entire first paragraph was a personal addition. 16:45, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Tense I know most IU articles are written in past tense, but articles about about broader topics, like creatures and species and such as opposed to specific people, are written in present tense (e.g. Thestral, Giant, Wizard). This one is in past tense though-- is there a specific reason for that, or can I go through the article and change it to present tense? Emmy (★) 23:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I think mostly it should be changed, with the exception of the parts talking about events, I recall from an interview with JKR that she said they couldn't be destroyed, so they must still be in existence. --BachLynn (Accio!) 23:23, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, but they don't guard the prison anymore. --BachLynn (Accio!) 23:24, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, cool. I'll get on that. Emmy (★) 23:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Can't tell the difference In POA, Dumbledore said dementors can't tell the difference between the people they hunt and other people, so then how do they find anyone ? 02:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : Not exactly, he said they will not distinguish between the two. If an innocent, happy soul comes in contact they are going to feed on that soul. A bit like a wild animal. If food comes in a carnivour's line of sight, it is going to eat that food. This does not imply that Dementor's cannot recognize the escaped prisoner, just that they will not limit themselves to that prisoner. Wva (talk) 16:48, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Dementors can't see. They just drain the happiness from everyone and feed on the despair. They aren't supposed to preform a kiss without permission from the Ministry (while employed by the Ministry) but after they join Voldemort's side, they do what ever they please. Gryffindor1991 03:57, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Horcruxes In Deathly Hallows, Hermione mentions that there are few things that destroy Horcruxes like Basilisk venom and Fiendfyre. Do you think its possible for a Dementor to suck the piece of soul of a Horcrux somehow? Gryffindor1991 04:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) i dont really know but i think that is a very good thought but wouldnt the horcrux some form of protection??? just an idea? :) <3 its likely that the dementor would destroy that part of the horcrux as essentially all it is, is a small part of someones soul, it would mean that the creator of the horcux would be able to survive a dementors kiss, prehaps the reason why voldermort does not seem to be affected by their presence Reference problem I have edited this article. At the beginning of the article, the very first sentence, the reference doesn't work. I don't get the problem. Can someone fix that? Or tell me how to do it? Also happened with the Boggart page (Famous Boggarts). Bernardo Potter (talk) 02:39, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :You know, the same thing happened on Marge's article; I couldn't view the references. And now I stop to think about it, it was that way with Selena Sapworthy as well. Hm.. maybe it's the wiki, or else Wikia itself? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 02:48, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Amortality Considering their comparison to boggarts and poltergeists in the boggart entry on Pottermore, should they be mentioned as amortal beings? Omnibender - Talk - 18:12, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :I don't have any immediate objection to that-- as far as we know, they were never actually "born" and can't be killed. ProfessorTofty (talk) 18:21, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::"Like poltergeists and the more sinister Dementors, they seem to be generated and sustained by human emotions." -- that's the exact quote. Rowling puts the three creatures ("non-beings", she calls them) in the same bag, so it seems only reasonable to presume that Dementors are, just like Poltergeists and Boggarts, amortal. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:32, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :::The problem I have with this is that Dementors have also been established to be capable of breeding in a sense. Reproduction implies birth, which excludes amortality. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 19:06, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Not necessarily. You can say Peeves was bred from the magic and mischief in Hogwarts, result from having so many magical teenagers in the building. Maybe the breeding in amortality designates simply coming into existence from magic. Omnibender - Talk - 19:23, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::I was misremembering what Rowling said, actually. Checking the relevant interview, Rowling says that Dementors "don't, by the way, breed but grow like a fungus where there is decay" (this is paraphrased by the journalist who covered the interview, not a direct quote, however). I was remembering it as they breed like fungus. Anyway, yes, I support the notion that they are amortal now. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 19:32, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Fudge does say on Chapter 1 of Half-Blood Prince that the Dementors are "breeding", but that goes against everything else Rowling has established about the creatures — but I think that we can dismiss that as simply a conceptual inaccuracy on Fudge's behalf. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:51, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::: I disagree. I think Fudge of all people would be well informed in the workings of dementors. Besides, both Harry and Fudge said that all the mist was a result of the dementors breeding. You could say that dementors are grown and not born, but they still have a begining, which means their not amortal. Besides, it is never said that dementors can't die either. I know they can't be killed, even by patroneses, but why would they feed on emotions if they didn't need them to survive?belacreteet (talk) 18:42, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::I don't think simply "having a beginning" means something is not amortal. Poltergeists are amortal and we know for a fact that Peeves popped into existence with the creation of Hogwarts. Even though Poltergeists have a temporal start (what doesn't?), they are amortal, so that is not a consistent counter-argument. :::::Despite all that, after having thought about it, I'm starting to have a few doubts of my own that Dementors and Boggarts truly are amortal. My arguments are these: ::::*'Dementors and Boggarts cannot simultaneously be considered amortal'. This comes from the W.O.M.B.A.T. test. The question is "which of the following are considered amortal" and BOTH "poltergeists" and "Dementors" are possible answers. As we have strong canonical evidence that points towards poltergeists being amortal, it's a matter of applying a simple modus ponendo tollens: If poltergeists are amortal, then Dementors aren't. ::::*'Boggarts can die'. This is made clear in Prisoner of Azkaban, in which after the D.A.D.A. class, the Boggart "exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone". If they can die, then they fail to meet the criteria for amortality. :::::What do you think? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 19:19, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::I admit I'm kind of on the fence about this. The exact wording from Pottermore is: ::Like a poltergeist, a Boggart is not and never has been truly alive. It is one of the strange non-beings that populate the magical world, for which there is no equivalent in the Muggle realm. Boggarts can be made to disappear, but more Boggarts will inevitably arise to take their place. Like poltergeists and the more sinister Dementors, they seem to be generated and sustained by human emotions. ::They say "made to disappear" rather than "be killed" or "be destroyed". ::Nick O'Demus 19:27, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :: I'm with Seth Cooper. If something explodes into thousands of tiny sparks, I think it's safe to asume it's dead. If more creatures take it's place, it's still dead.belacreteet (talk) 19:52, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Perhaps it's more a a 'phenomenon' than an 'entity'. Or perhaps an 'object'. You can't kill a rock. Doesn't mean you can't destroy it. Dragonlover553 (talk) 05:27, October 2, 2016 (UTC) How long have they guarded Azkaban? Just want to point out something I read in a clue book for HP...It's implied they've only guarded Azkaban as og as Cornelious Fudge was in control...he only became minister in 1990, and in the Pensive scene in GOF, we see Dementors at the ministry of magic in 1981...but Fudge says in POA that he was Junior minister at the time...so they could have been there then. But then how did Snape ("that awful boy" Petunia calls him) apparently know they guarded Azkaban in 1970's...? :It was only ever implied, and therefore unconfirmed. For all we know, they might have been there since Azkaban itself. --Hunnie Bunn 16:10, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Does anyone have any evidence either confirming or discounting this theory? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 01:09, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :::The argument defeats itself pretty much. Even if you ignore the fact that it's pure speculation, as noted, Snape knew that they guarded Azkaban, even before it could reasonably be said that Fudge was "in power." ProfessorTofty (talk) 23:41, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Suggest Picture Change That picture is from pottermore and is not the main version. Why cant they put a film dementor in since pottermore's pictures are not the main canon. If you have any reason to keep it that way replyOrangerichard56 (talk) 17:18, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Pottermore is the highest canon source of Harry Potter images in existence, along with Rowling's personal site.-- 17:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :You (that is, Orangerichard56, I was edit conflict'd upon original posting) appear to be mistaken. The books are our primary source of canon, not the films. As Pottermore is focused on visualizing scenes from the books rather than adapting them, images from Pottermore can sometimes be more suitable than film images. It appears to be unwritten consensus that, where an image from Pottermore is of similar quality and suitability (by suitability, I mean in the sense that most images of characters would be unsuitable, since Pottermore seems to not want to clearly show any human character's face for some reason), they are preferable to a film image for the main infobox image. :Though, in regards to Direwolf, by my understanding of the canon policy, images from Pottermore are on the same level of canon as the films; both are only approved by Rowling rather than coming directly from her. The only images that are on first-tier canon are those Rowling drew herself. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 17:39, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :Yes but what is it that makes the pottermore version more sutible than the film if they are on the same levalUser:Orangerichard56 (talk) 17:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Dementor sentience and PTSD? Is it worth mentioning that they're in all likelihood non-sentient? It's never suggested or implied that they're able to rise above their own evil and parasitic natures, and they're repeatedly shown to be nothing more than some of the most horrible monsters in the series. Also is it worth mentioning that dementors seem to cause some PTSD-like symptoms? They force their victims to relive their worst memories in vivid detail, and Ginny's described as "shaking like mad" in POA, a lot like people who experience flashbacks. They're able to drive people insane and turn their victims into a shell of their former selves. Not only that, but when Lupin is talking about Harry's boggart, he says that they represent the fear of fear itself, with fear being a pretty huge part of PTSD. Squall L. (talk) 23:01, June 12, 2014 (UTC)Squall L. :I think the sentience is more due to the fact that they can understand human tongues and are capable of burying prisoners, more so than rising above their own natures. :I also don't know, since fear isn't limited to PTSD but to all sorts of problems and situations, whether it'd be entirely canon to narrow it down from causing fear to causing PTSD symptoms. That, of course, is purely my opinion and ought not to be taken as fact or consensus. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:09, June 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I was just thinking that they were non-sentient because the definition of Being requires that a creature be able to rise above its own baser instincts. ::Sorry, I should've explained better. I just meant that they have some similarities to PTSD. Jo has stated that she based them on severe clinical depression, which can overlap with PTSD, but re-reading the parts POA with them in it strongly reminded of PTSD, with psychosis, crippling fear, loss of even the possibility of joy and happiness, being turned into someone, but especially the flashbacks. Squall L. (talk) 23:19, June 12, 2014 (UTC)Squall L. :::They might not be Beings by definition, but that doesn't mean they aren't sentient; some plants are sentient. :::As for what you say about PTSD, there's no denying that there are similarities. I also noticed several similarities with certain types of clinical anxiety, and of course with depression which was the intended effect, but yeah, PTSD was one of the things the Dementors reminded me of. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:45, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Class Dementors (the category page: Category:Dementors) is still listed under XXXXX creatures even though this talk page has re-enforced several times that dementors have never received a classification and aren't even considered beasts. I suggest this category be removed from the dementor category page unless there is any evidence that they're XXXXX, because it seems to me that it's just an opinion. Kuhlau (talk) 23:25, November 8, 2017 (UTC) :Removed. - Nick O'Demus 22:37, November 10, 2017 (UTC)